


Researching Blues

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhaustion, Research, Stiles being Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: A twofer in this one! For the prompts 'jittery' and 'jibber jabber'
Series: January Jaunts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Kudos: 8





	Researching Blues

“I can’t _believe_ that there wasn’t anything that we could find! I mean, _how many_ books have we gone through?” Stiles jumps up from where he was sitting, startling Lydia from where she was slowly starting to nod off, head dipping towards her chest before jerking upright.

The glare that she sends Stiles’ way is ignored as he grabs yet _another_ book, swatting Isaac’s foot and making him flail off the couch as he wakes with a yelp. “I think there might have been something that we might have missed, some phrase or even a few words that might have told us where to look, where to focus our attention.”

“Why do we need to figure this out _now_?” Jackson grouses, moving over to Lydia’s side and placing a drink at her elbow, a quick squeeze to her shoulder that is only visible if one is looking for it. “I thought that this creature wasn’t dangerous unless confronted?”

“And _how_ long does it usually take before something that was not dangerous _turns_ dangerous?” Stiles thumps the book down on the table, narrowly upsetting Lydia’s drink and snatching up his own. “Those pixies? The young troll? Those **_brownies_**?? Something that sounds like a delicious treat should _not_ be capable of being so vicious!”

Walking in through the kitchen, Derek reaches out and plucks Stiles’ drink out of his hand, replacing it with a plate of food. “I think that’s enough caffeine for you. Eat something before you piss someone off and they kill you.”

Looking over the group that has gathered and the many glares aimed back at him, Stiles decides to listen for once and stuffs a sandwich in his mouth.


End file.
